


Epiphany

by retzcat



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retzcat/pseuds/retzcat





	Epiphany

They say that Chaos is where great dreams begin.

And I can see that. You start out with total confusion reining inside your head. Not knowing where to turn, or what to do. The harder you try to organize and make sense, the crazier the confusion gets.

And it hurts. Until you think you can't hurt any worse. Then a word is said, and the cut is opened deeper. You want to run. You want to stay. You want to make everything better. You want it all to stop. Would give almost anything to make it stop.

You cry. Rage. Scream. Promise the powers that be anything. Just make it go away.

Go away. Just go away. Maybe that's the answer… go away. You fall to knees exhausted from it all.

I can't take it anymore; I'm falling apart into millions of tiny pieces that can't be put together anymore.

I want to come home, to crawl into a hole in your heart. But my head won't let me move from this spot. Caught in a flood light of blindness. To go home, would mean to acknowledge that which causes the pain, the anguish.

I'm such a hypocrite. I do and act exactly like those I sneer at. That I consider beneath me. I'm a fool. I want that which can not be mine. That has been made clear over and over - every time I think that this time… This time can be different. Maybe I've paid enough. Maybe I can find happiness. I'm a fool.

 

"I know I can do the right thing.   
If the right thing is not to feel.  
To stand alone and look in  
At the dreams I try to steal."

Chaos reins supreme. But it is really where great dreams begin? Maybe it should be where great dreams end.

Its' raining now. I stand here. Unable to move from the golden glow that is you. My throat closes around the scream trying to escape. I close my eyes to hold back the tears trying to join with the rain on my cheeks.

I growl and snarl, I pace within the confines of my self-imposed cage. I need to run… to leave… to hide. Until the sun comes up again. And I can put on my mask of invincibility for the world to strike at. Until the darkness that consumes my soul invades the light once more.

They say that Chaos is where great dreams begin.


End file.
